disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Recipe for Adventure
thumb|250px"A Recipe for Adventure" é uma canção cantada pela Tia Tilly e Sofia no episódio "Great Aunt-Venture" de Princesinha Sofia. Depois de um monstro roubar suas maçãs, Sofia perde toda a esperança, mas a tia Tilly ensina a ela para não desistir e usando seu chapéu, ela diz que elas podem encontrar o monstro e suas maçãs. Letra Tia Tilly: Wow, Sofia my dear. You have what it takes to be a great adventurer. If you find yourself in trouble And you don’t know what to do Don’t pull your hair Out in despair Before my song is through See I got a little recipe To take away your wounds And all of the ingredients Are right behind your nose You just need two cups of courage And a little pinch of pluck A quarter pound of cleverness A dash of plain old luck Then you mix them up all together Into one tremendous stew It’s a recipe for adventure Cooking up inside of you So put on your thinking helmet Like adventurers must do I have no doubt You’ll figure out A great idea or two Cause the key to finding what you want Is knowing where to look And you’ve got all the ingredients So now it’s time to cook Sofia: If only we can find the Wombeast then we might get our apples back. Tia Tilly: But he’s long gone, dear. How can we find him? Sofia: You’re Locus Pocus Map. We can ask it where the Wombeast went. Tia Tilly: That is a Whiz Bang Idea! Sofia: Ahem. Locus Pocus Map, please show us the Wombeast. Tia Tilly: He’s in the Horrid Hills. Sofia: But that’s okay. Cause I got two cups of courage And a little pinch of pluck A quarter pound of cleverness A dash of plain old luck Then I mix them up all together Into one big fricassee It’s a recipe for adventure Cooking up inside of me Tia Tilly: We just need two cups of courage Sofia: Two cups of courage Tia Tilly: And a little pinch of pluck Sofia: A little pinch of pluck Tia Tilly: A quarter pound of cleverness Sofia: A dash of plain old luck Ambos: Then we mix them up all together Into one tremendous stew Tia Tilly: Yum! Sofia: It’s a recipe Tia Tilly: A recipe Sofia: For adventure Tia Tilly: Adventure Ambos: And it’s cooking up in me And you Versão brasileira Tia Tilly: Se encontra-se em apuros E não sabe o que fazer Não vá chorar Ou descabelar Só ouça o meu cantar Tenho a melhor receita para a tristeza acabar E os ingredientes são fáceis de encontrar Duas porções de coragem Curiosidade para adoçar Um pote de inteligência E sorte para engrossar E misture os ingredientes em uma sopa de arrasar É a receita para aventura Que você vai cozinhar Ponha seu chapéu pensante Para a aventurar começar Sei que você Logo vai ter Ideias para ajudar Pois a chave dos mistérios É saber para onde olhar Já tem muitos ingredientes Já pode cozinhar Sofia: Pois tenho porções de coragem Curiosidade para adoçar Um pote de inteligência E sorte para engrossar Eu misturo os ingredientes Em uma sopa de arrasar É a receita para aventura Que eu posso fabricar Tia Tilly: Duas porções de coragem Sofia: Duas de coragem Tia Tilly: Curiosidade a mais Sofia: Curiosidade a mais Tia Tilly: Um pote de inteligência Sofia: E sorte para engrossar Ambos: Misturando os ingredientes Em uma sopa de arrasar Tia Tilly: É Sofia: A receita Tia Tilly: Receita Sofia: Aventura Tia Tilly: Aventura Ambos: É que vamos fabricar Nós Categoria:Canções de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Canções